Lips of an Angel
by To Love Is To Destroy 21
Summary: A songfic for "Lips of an Angel" by hinder. Contains current Spitfire, and not-quite-over-each-other Birdflash. Dick calls Wally, and Wally remembers the past and his feelings for Dick. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries... I hope you like it :)


**Author's note: This is a songfic for Lips of an Angel by Hinder. It's current Spitfire but past/not over each other Birdflash, so if you don't like those, this will not be your cup of tea. I don't own anything! The picture belongs to the lovely HeliPeach from deviantart (although I did write the name of my story on it). Her work is really amazing, you should check it out! :) I did change one lyric. You have to look up the song because I got in trouble for the lyrics. Sorry! I hope you like this anyway :)**

**xx**

I looked at my phone ring, checking who it was, even though I recognized the custom ring tone. I slid out of bed quietly, trying not to disturb Artemis. I unlocked my phone and answered it.

"Hey, Dick," I said, confused as why he would be calling me. "What's up?"

"Nothing. We haven't talked in a while, so I figured I'd call. How've you been?" Even after all these years, I could still tell when he was lying. His voice was strained like he'd been crying for a while.

"Liar. Something is up. I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Wally. Can't I just call my friend without reason? Anyway, what's wrong with you? Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to wake Arty up. She is asleep in the other room."

"Oh."

xxx

"Yeah. I miss you, though. You have no idea how many times I've chickened out of calling. We should meet up sometime," I said. "I've seriously missed you," I whispered. "And us," I added without thinking. I tried to imagine what he would look like right now. I knew his jet black hair was longer than when we were kids, but I guessed that he still had the pale skin, sparkling blue eyes, and full, beautiful lips that I remembered.

"Maybe. I'm kind of busy, but that sounds great. I've missed you, too. But you have a girlfriend, Wally."

"Yeah, but I can have friends, too."

xxx

"You can have friends, but we can't play this game, anymore. You are with Artemis, now. This isn't fair to either of us," he replied after a short silence. His voice was as soft as I remember, but his words tore at my heart.

"I-I know, but..." I trailed off, lost for words.

xxx

I heard a deep voice talking to Dick, and him ask for a minute. "I'm sorry, Wally. But I'm kind of with someone else, now. His name is Alex. I miss us, but it's in the past. If anything, we are only friends. It sucks we grew apart, but it happens."

"I'm sorry, too. I hope he doesn't mind that we're talking. I don't feel like starting anything."

"I know. He says it's fine. What about Artemis? She can get pretty jealous, sometimes."

"She doesn't know," I said with a pang of regret. I shouldn't feel bad because it's not like I'm cheating on her, but it's feeling more and more like I am. It does seem like it when I stop to think. I like to tell myself that I'm just talking to an old friend, but he was my first love. "She went to bed early because we were fighting again." I can't help but remember how Dick would never go to sleep and just ignore the problem.

xxx

"Sometimes she acts so much like you, but she is still so different. I really wish you were here, Dick," I whispered.

"I know, Walls," he said, slipping back into using my nickname. "But we really need to move on. We have to stop this, and get on with our lives."

"But... We aren't really doing anything wrong. I just don't want to lose you completely."

"I know-" he sighed, but I cut him off.

"No. No more saying 'I know'."

xxx

"I've gotta go, soon. I have patrol."

"Please don't go yet," I said. "I haven't heard your voice in ages, and all I get is a couple minute phone call?"

"Oh, don't be like that."

xxx

"I don't want to say goodbye. I already never get to see you. If I say it, when is the next time I'll be able to talk to you?" I knew I was being irrational, but I didn't care. "I miss you."

xxx

"I miss you, too. But it's not fair to do this. We each have separate lives now. We can't keep doing this anymore." I heard him sniff, and imagined his face with tears in his blue eyes. It broke my heart more. The only thing I wanted to do right then was kiss him and make it better.

xxx

I knew he missed me just as bad because of how late he called me. It was easy to tell that he wanted me back just as much as I wanted him. Before I realized what I was doing, I had my shoes and jacket on. "Just give me one minute," I implored. I stuffed my phone in my pocket without ending the call, and sprinted to the manner as fast as I could. He was leaving the cave I ran up to him.

"Wally, wha-" he started, but I quieted him before he could finish his question. I him closer to me and kissed him, trying my best to convey all of my emotions. He was the first to pull back.

"Wally, we can't. I told you. We each have someone else." He looked away, but I moved to stand in front of him once more. I brought my hands up and gently lifted his mask off of his face to reveal blue eyes filled with confusion and longing.

"I love you," I said. He looked me in the eyes and quickly stepped forward and kissed me.


End file.
